Ear wax, also known as cerumen, naturally forms in the outer portion of a person's ear, and serves to protect and lubricate the ear canal or auditory canal. The motion of a person's jaw assists in moving old ear wax towards the outside of the auditory canal where it dries up and falls away. Unfortunately, ear wax may build up in the auditory canal to the point that it impacts a person's hearing. For example, built-up ear wax may accumulate at any point in or about the auditory canal, and at any point on or along a surface of the auditory canal. Some people may attempt to clean their ears with physical objects, such as cotton swabs, that can generally push ear wax deeper into the auditory canal towards the ear drum. For this reason, attempting to clean the auditory canal with such objects can actually harm a person's hearing without providing any substantial benefit. Due to the drawbacks of existing systems and methods, it is desirable to have a device for cleaning an ear of a person that effectively removes ear wax from the ear canal without such drawbacks.